Episode 5313 (11 July 2016)
Synopsis A woman stands on Turpin Road and looks towards the Funeral Parlour; this is the address she is looking for. She notices the Cokers exiting a cab and moves out of view. Pam, Les and Paul return from the hospital to find the Funeral Parlour locked. Pam goes to see Billy who is still affected by what he saw. Pam suggests Billy should no longer work for them and asks for his keys. Pam is hurt when Billy calls Les a pervert. As she leaves Pam sees Babe and hurries home. Pam relays to Paul what Billy said; this is what she had dreaded. Later on Pam walks into the kitchen as Les sits on the sofa discussing work on the phone. Pam suggests they retire and move away from the Square. Paul bumps into Billy whilst visiting Ben at the Mitchell’s. Billy has come to ask Phil for a job. Pam tries to feed Les but he isn’t hungry. Les reluctantly agrees with Pam and offers to get the property valued. The woman from earlier enters the Vic and watches Paul with Ben. Paul returns home and his grandparents tell him what they are planning to do. Pam is shocked when Paul makes it clear that he isn’t going with them. Paul talks to Ben and Ben has an idea. Pam believes it’s due to Ben that Paul won’t go with them. Paul suggests to his grandparents that they keep the business. Ben and Paul offer to become managers of the Funeral Parlour. Les and Pam love the idea. Later, there is a knock at the door and Pam opens it. It is the woman from earlier. She asks to see Paul… her son. Pam drags her out of the door and slams it shut… Whilst doing his morning posting Masood stops to hand Linda a parcel. Mick has gone to Prague for a stag do and Linda starts moaning about the bride’s 24 bridesmaids which will all be wearing orange. Masood swiftly bows out of the conversation. Linda visits Phil; she has had a bell engraved in memory of Peggy to be placed behind the bar in the Vic. Sharon thanks Linda and points out to Phil that his nose is bleeding. As Linda leaves, carrying the bell in its box, Phil thanks her. Sharon pulls Linda into the kitchen and closes the door. Linda can tell something is playing on Sharon’s mind. Sharon explains that she phoned Michelle when Peggy was dying. Michelle then sent Peggy a letter but it arrived after Peggy’s death so Sharon opened it. Sharon stops herself short of telling Linda what it said; it’s to do with the family. Phil and Sharon are unable to make the unveiling of the bell at the Vic but the rest of the Mitchell’s are there and Roxy rings it before giving an impromptu speech about Peggy. After phoning ahead Linda sits with Sharon in the Mitchell’s kitchen and suggests Sharon goes to Florida to sort things out. At Dot’s Lauren suggests to Steven that they look for their own place somewhere near the Square. Steven sits with Ian in the hospital and receives a text from Lauren; she’s looking at flats. Ian reminisces about his first home with Steven’s mum; No. 3. Steven gives Ian some supportive words about Jane’s recovery. A doctor approaches them and warns that she doesn’t have good news. Jane isn’t cooperating and is no longer making progress. Steven asks if being at home would help and Ian decides that is what they will do. The doctor warns that Jane needs a lot of support. Steven returns to Dot’s and suggests to Lauren that they move in with Ian and Jane to help. Lauren isn’t impressed but Steven explains that they would have the first floor. Ian is moving his bedroom downstairs. Linda spots a less than impressed Shirley leaving Buster as he goes to work. Kathy approaches Buster on his stall and they plan to meet later through the guise of Kathy ordering fish. Tina takes Sylvie to the Vic as it’s her day to look after her. Shirley tells Lee not to indulge Sylvie’s delusions; she thinks Lee is Stan. Roxy tells Shirley Phil is going to hospital to have his stomach drained tomorrow and hints that Shirley could see him. Shirley shrugs this off. Whilst Linda is visiting Sharon there is a knock at the door; it’s Shirley looking for Phil. Sharon asks if Shirley wants to get involved more; Sharon is going away for a bit. Linda walks home with Shirley and makes it clear that things with Buster might be rocky but Phil isn’t the answer. Credits Notes * Sean O'Connor is first credited as Executive Producer, taken over the role from Dominic Treadwell-Collins. Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes